


Haven of Life and Love

by sneeples



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn, but everything works out, drabbles- mainly short chapters, implied (and then later done) smut, implied (past) fling with jumin han, sorta sad in the beginning, tw// drinking; attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneeples/pseuds/sneeples
Summary: life is hard a lot of the time. sometimes its not even worth living.but yoosung is there, and he loves you very much.[ yoosung x reader drabbles ][ DISCONTINUED ]





	1. i.

you smile. your index finger trails over yoosung's picture. you forget how lonely you are, staring at your phone in the dark at 11pm. he makes you forget how sad you are, how you rot in your room slowly.

he calls, suddenly. your perk up. the finger that trailed over his photo quickly punches the recieving call. you hear his voice on the other end of the line.

"mc!" he says cheerfully.

and you forget you where ever lonely at all.


	2. ii.

"yoosung," you whine. "im lonely."

"i am too, mc." he replies back.

you believe him.


	3. iii.

its 2am. you are wide awake. your heart beats rapidly. you dont understand why.

you grab your phone by instinct and punch in a number. you dont remember what number until they pick up.

"m-mc? why are you calling me at 2am? sh- shouldnt you be alseep?"

yoosung.

"i cant sleep," you blurt out. "my thoughts- theyre too noisy for me to relax."

"then tell me what youre thinking about, mc." he says firmly.

and you do.


	4. iv.

its 3pm. you apparently passed out after calling yoosung for 5 hours. you rub your eyes gently, grabbing your phone once more.

10 missed calls- 7 from yoosung, 2 from saeyoung, and 1 from jaehee.

300 missed messages- all from yoosung.

god dammit.


	5. v.

'everyone!' you type in the group chat. 'im here!'

yoosung sends his shocked emoji, and so does jaehee. 'mc,' types jumin. 'where have you been? ive missed you.'

'oh you know,' you reply. 'sleeping.'

'what time did you sleep last night?' jaehee asks. you hesitate.

'6am.' you say.

jaehee sends her shock emoji. you giggle.

'why?' asks zen out the blue.

you smile.

"yoosung." you say to yourself.


	6. vi.

"you know, mc, yoosung has changed a lot ever since you came." says zen, handing you a soda. you shrug. "has he? i dont see any difference." zen stiffles a laugh, taking a sip of his beer.

"dont be dumb," he teases. "we all know yoosung's changed- hell, hes willing to do his college work just for you!" you smile at this. "a little encouragement goes a long way, zen." you say. he shrugs, taking another sip. "whatever you say, babe~" replies zen nonchalantly. you laugh, taking a swig of your soda.

perhaps yoosung has changed.


	7. vii.

you had another full-blown panic attack. your thighs are covered in red scratch marks, and youve been huddled in a corner for god knows how long. you havent replied to anyone today- the attack was an overdrive of your systems. no one comes, at least you think.

the door clicks open. you dont notice. yoosung comes in. you dont notice. he tidies your room. you dont notice. only when hes in front of you, crouching and staring worriedly into you, that you know hes there.

"y-yoos-s-" you cry out, before bursting into another crying fit. he sits down on the floor and pulls you into a cuddle, craddling you as if you where a child. "mc," he whispers, barely audible. "im here."

you cry harder. yoosung cuddles you more. for a moment, you feel broken, incomplete, lost. but yoosung is there, guiding you, despite not having the same courage to guide himself. but you are more important right now. you always where.


	8. viii.

"good morning!" yoosung says cheerfully. "mc, did you take your pills?" you look to the pills sitting in front of you.

should you lie-?

"no." you say quickly. "i havent."

"mc, take them pleaaase~" he begs. you cant say no to his voice. you take them, even if they hurt your throat a little bit. yoosung sounds happy. satisfied. 

and you believe he's truly happy, too.


	9. ix.

your body feels numb. yoosung is crying, but you can barely focus. you want to tell him everythings alright, but you cant, because everything isnt alright. youre bleeding. heavily.

"mc, mc!" he begs. "please dont leave us...! please dont leave me...!"

you fade out of conciousness.


	10. x.

you wake up. what day is it again?

but yoosung is there. wait- why is yoosung here?

"mc, youre awake!" he cries happily, pulling you into a tight embrace. "i thought youd never make it!"

"w-what did i do...?" you ask him as he pulls away. his happy face turns into slight grimace.

"you tried killing yourself, mc. dont you remember?"

you honestly dont.

"n...no..." you say softly. his expression chances- its worried now.

"i'm sorry." he whispers after a while.

"for what?" you ask.

he pulls you into a kiss.


	11. xi.

you got released from the hospital. his lips lingers on yours. you touch your lips hesitantly. what is this feeling?

"you miss him, dont you?" someone asks. startled, you turn around, only to find saeyoung behind you. "saeyoung, i-"

"speak no more." he says. "he loves you, mc."

you know from the bottom of your heart he does. but do you?


	12. xii.

"jumin."

"mc."

your breath hitches.

"im sorry."

"for what?"

"leading you on, jumin."

it is silent on the other end of the line.

"who do you love then, mc?"

"take a wild guess, mr. han."

he doesnt need to say who it is.

"i hope he treats you well."

"thank you."

jumin hangs up.


	13. xiii.

"isnt it funny how," you hiccup. "we obsess with our exs? like... we obsess over them so much, that when they leave, its like, the end of the world, yknow! is it? fuck if i know."

you take another sip of beer.

"i loved him so much. but he lost feelings. i never did. whats a gal 'supposed to do when theyre hurt and broken and alone? huh? pretend it never happened? live life normally? i cant do that. i never can anymore."

you start sobbing. "yoosung, where did i mess up? where did things go wrong?"

no reply.

he isnt even there.


	14. xiv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get a little bit longer from here, due to the apparent plot points i have?
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading! ♡

you woke up late again. this time its 4pm. wait, how long where you out again? you try to think. when was the last time you looked at a clock?

nevermind.

your head begins to ache painfully as you slowly move yourself off the couch. you got drunk again last night. this isnt good.

once you situated yourself (and felt better), you checked your phone. 60 missed calls, too many missed texts. you groan in frustration. you should be better than this- drinking and then passing out for the day. but what can you do? youre hurt. 

without a second thought, you dial yoosung. he immediately picks up.

"m-mc?! w-were where you, i-"

"yoosung," you say hoarsely, without breath. "please come here. to my apartment. alone."

you hang up.


	15. xv.

yoosung arrives quickly at your apartment. he sees you aimlessly walking around in circles, hands held back and head hanging downwards, as if you where impatiently waiting for his arrival.

"mc!" he yells, tackling you with a hug. "w-we where so worried! i... i was so worried! what happened?!"

silence.

"if you dont want to tell me, i unders-" you hug yoosung back, tears threatening to spill out of your tired eyes.

"stay." you whisper.

and he does.


	16. xvi.

you spilled your heart out to him. you tell him your cronic depression, you tell him your anxiety, you tell him your crushed hopes and dreams, you tell him the deepest, darkest secrets you never tols anyone.

but yoosung wasnt scared. if he was, he didnt show it. he waited for you to pause your rambling, waiting for you to take deep breaths before continuing. he hugged you when you needed it, wiped away your tears if it got too much.

he was there. you where so relieved.

"y..yoosung," you croak out, after 2 hours of revealing your deepest, darkest secrets. "thank you."

"for what?" the blond asks, handing you another water bottle, which you chug.

"for listening."

he smiles his sweet smile- the smile which makes your heart leap out of your chest because it was too cute for you to handle. "no... no problem mc."

silence. but this time, it was comforting silence. silence you thought you never could enjoy. but here you are- enjoying it.

he lingers close to you, and you dont mind. he rubs your hands comfortingly. you enjoy it. he smiles, you smile back.

for once in your life, you feel good as new.


	17. xvii.

"yoosung," you whisper.

"mc," he whispers back.

your lips are barely touching. electricity is running through you, shocking you. your stomach is churning, but excitedly.

his bottom lips touch yours. for a moment, you thought he was going to pull away.

but he doesnt.

he kisses you.

passionately.


	18. xviii.

one moment hes kissing you, the other hes touching you. then, hes on top of you, touching your touch--starved body with new found manly confidence he though he never had in himself.

its heated. its passionate.

its good.


	19. xix.

day 2 of your disappearance.

everyones getting worried.

but then-

'hello everyone!' youre back in the rfa chat, peppy than ever.

'MC!!' saeyoung yells, as hes the only one online. 'YOURE BACK!!!'

you smile at your phone.

'yeah, im back.' you type. 'sorry i was gone for two days, i had to deal with some buisness.'

'buisness?' saeyoung asks. 'what kind of buisness?'

yoosung pops in.

'buisness.' he says.

'just buisness.'


	20. xx.

yoosung fidgets. hes nervous- its his first date with you. what if you come late? what if you get kidnapped? what if you get stuff in traffic? what if-?

"yoosung~!" you sing. yoosung looks up.

youre wearing a simple pastel blue dress. nothing to fancy, but it compliments you, he has to admit. black heels, purse, earrings- hes starting to wonder if he underdressed for the occassion.

"cmon yoosungie~" you say. "lets have our date together~!"

yeah. together.


	21. xxi.

"m-mc," he stutters, unzipping your dress from behind. "w-we had fun, didnt we?"

"yeah! it was a tad bit too fancy for my tastes, but im glad you put thought into it, yoosung~" you say. "w-well, jumin gave me the advice to take you to a fancy r-restaurant."

you snort softly. "jumin thinks im classy. im really not. honestly, you and me couldve just played lolol together, and that wouldve satisfied me."

"i know," yoosung says, kissing you on the ear. "but you deserve so much more, mc. you really do."

"oho, do i really~?" you tease, pulling his tie in to kiss him.

"yes," he says, removing your dress to reveal your undergarments and pulling you in.

"you deserve the entire world."


	22. xxii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to me ♡

"happy birthday mc!" yoosung says happily through the phone. "sorry i cant be there, i have school work to finish..."

"thats fine yoosung." you reply, dragging your index finger across the table boredly.

"ah, sorry, i have to go now!" he apologizes. "i promise ill be there this weekend to properly celebrate it with you!"

yoosung hangs up.

with a sigh, you set your phone down on the desk and rub your face.

youre alone again. on your birthday. not that you mind though- saeyoung and hyun came over to celebrate and give you gifts, which you deeply appreciated.

you just wish yoosung was here.


	23. xxiii.

"mc~! im here~!" 

you groggily woke up to a singy-sing voice. "y...yoosung?" you mumble, rubbing your eyes.

"ah, mc, there you are!" you make out his body in the doorframe. "sorry im late, had to run some errands!"

"e..errands?" you stutter, still sleepy.

"yeah!" he replies, coming closer. upon seeing your groggy form, he lowers his voice. "did i wake you up, mc?" he asks softly.

"mmm... yeah..." you trail. "its 2am yoosung... lets celebrate in the morning..." you shuffle forwards to hug his body, murmuring under your breath. yoosung chuckles, rubbing your hair with his right hand. "alright mc. its a good thing i put up what i brough, heh."

yoosung slips into bed, and your hold on his tightens. nuzzling into his back, and mutter happily. yoosung blushes, but stays quiet.

"i love you mc."

"i love you too, yoosung."


	24. xxiv.

you awoke several hours later to breakfast in bed.

"y-yoosung?" you ask hesitantly. "this is for me?" the blond beams a big smile. "yup! its all your favorite foods~"

you drool while looking at the platter in front of you. taking a bite, you squeal happily. "thish ish sho goof ooshung!" you say inbetween bites. he lightly laughs. "happy belated birthday, darling." he says, planting a kiss in your bedhead.

you only grin in return.


	25. xxv.

you where blown away at how much stuff yoosung planned for today. it was even a wonder at how far in advanced he had planned it.

first- breakfast in bed, which you thoroughly enjoyed.

second- cuddling while watching cheesy romcoms. you felt calm and happy.

third- a trip to the local ice cream shop, which happened to be serving your favorite limited-edition ice cream (and holy hell, was that good!).

fourth- a walk in the dog park (so many dogs!).

you where exhausted by the time you both where done with the day activities. yet, yoosung promised you one more thing, which you eagerly, but tiredly waited for on the couch.

when he came back from wherever he was at, a large blush spread across his face. you curiously watched him enter the bedroom for a while, before coming back out even more flustered. "yoosung," you said, amused. "what are you doing?"

startled, the blond quickly looks back at you. "p-preparations," he stuttered. "f-for the last thing i p-promised."

"alright." you said cooly. "when are you gonna be done with your 'preparations'?"

"soon," he says. "you'll see."

he enters the bedroom again. "yoosungie!" you shout at him. "i hope whatever youre preparing for is worth whatever youre doing right now!"

"it is mc!" he yells back.

satisfied, you lean back on the couch.


	26. xxvi.

"mc... it's time..."

you suddenly snap out of your drowsy state. "finally!" you say giddily. "im excited, yoosungie~ after all, you took FOREVER to finish your surprise!"

"w-well..." yoosung trails off.

you open the bedroom door.

this was not what you where expecting.

the room was dimly lit. rose petals covered the clean bedsheets, and fake candles decorated both sides of it. in the middle of the bed was a pillow, with a small shiny plastic package in the middle. the room smelled of sweet wine and sweet pea.

"y...yoosung.." you said in awe. "t-this is so romantic... its like... you took me on a date today..."

"you could say i did." yoosung said shyly. "a-and i felt bad i couldnt be there on your actual birthday, so i improvised by taking you on a 'd-date' today..."

you teared. "y..yoosungie... thats the sweetest thing anyones done for me..."

"w-wait, really?" he exclaims. "y-youve never been treated like this?!" you shake your head, looking down at the floor. "n...no."

"well then," he chuckles. "im special, arent i?" you look back up at him and grin. "heh, you sure are, yoosungie~"

he steps closer to you, embracing you in his arms. "m..mc..." he whispers after a while. "y-you know why ive prepared this, right...?"

you turn your head slightly to look at the bed. "...maybe." you whisper. he drags you onto the bed, pinning you down.

"mc..." he whispers, his purple gaze filled with warmth and a hint of lust.

"y...yoosung..." you whisper back, stroking his face softly.

"are you ready?" he asks you.

"i am." you reply.


End file.
